ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gan Q
"The eye isn't emitting any physical energy... which means it's acting in defiance of the laws of physics... but that's impossible..." —Gamu Takayama, Ultraman Gaia episode 6 "The Mocking Eye" is a popular Ultraman Gaia monster from another dimension. It appears as bipedal giant eye, with several smaller eyes all over its body. Being a creature from another dimension, Gan Q found everything in the human dimension to be funny. Never ending laughter can be heard from it, thus it can be considered as "insane" by human standards. It first appeared in Ultraman Gaia episode 6. Subtitle: Stats Code No.00 *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown Code No.01 *Height: 55 m *Weight: 55,000 tons Code No.02 *Height: 56 m (full body) *Weight: 56,000 tons (full body) History Ultraman Gaia Code No.00 & No.01 While Team Lightning and Team Falcon were going through an aerial training exercise they encountered a giant living eye in the ground that suddenly started laughing. While analyzing it at X.I.G HQ, Gamu was being tormented by the eye's powers even though it was many miles away. Unwilling to believe the eye could defy logic Gamu choked told Team Lightning and Team Falcon to fire missiles at the eye. Two missils were absorb by the eye only to be absorbed and then one missile to be fired back at Tatsuhiko Yoneda, Team Falcon's leader. The mysterious eye then went underground and fled shortly after, but Gamu still had visions tormenting him.The press make a story of giant Eye and name it Gan-Q. Gamu took a visit to Alchemy Stars member Makoto, to do research and finds out the all creature's strange abilities. At the same time XIG tracked Gan-Q as he managed to burrow eighty kilometers Southwest to an oil refinery. Gan-Q resurfaced and reviled his new body that he created from the magnetics from the one missile he kept. Gan-Q began to use his eye energy balls to wreck wanton havoc. As XIG began their assault, Gan Q tried to absorb Peace Carry into his biggest eye. As the kaiju continued his insane laughter Gamu morphed into Ultraman Gaia, rammed Gan Q down, and prevented Peace Carry from becoming Gan Q's next victim. Gaia started to have the upper hand with the insane laughing monster until eye energy balls were fired, knocking him down. Gan Q wasted no time in absorbing Gaia into his body. Inside Gan-Q's strange body, Gaia was tortured by Gan Q's laughter until he flew out of his body, blowing the laughing monster to pieces. Code No.02 One night a large creature appeared, and it was none other than Gan Q, back from the dead with a zombified look. When X.I.G. attacked, he disappeared. At the same time, a young boy by the name of Satoshi, who was born with psychic powers, was being harassed by the soul of an ancient sorcerer named Mato Kejuro that wanted to revive Gan Q into Gan Q Code 2, making him stronger and take over Japan for a country all to themselves. All that prevented him from his goal was a lack of available energy, and he was planning to use Satoshi. Gan Q returned the next night and he did some damage, only to disappear during the first X.I.G. attack. Once X.I.G. learned that Gan Q was part of a prophecy about Mato Kejuro; Gamu, was sent to protect Satoshi, to prevent the one-eyed monster's full return. That night Mato decided to take one of Satshi's friends hostage, and when Gamu and Satoshi arrived on the scene, Mato began to torture her to force Satoshi to cooperate. Satoshi fired his psychic energy only for Mato to return fire and use his power to restore Gan Q into Gan Q Code 2. Gamu turned into Ultraman Gaia and began to assault Gan Q with several hits and an Energy Surge punch. Satoshi's friend was released from Mato's power with telekinesis. Gan Q fired energy balls only for them to be avoided and blocked by the Energy Shield, as well as Gaia outsmarting him. When Gaia thought he was finally down, Gan Q came back up and started his assault anew on the hero. Upon using the eye holograms, Gan Q had the upper hand on Gaia. Satoshi woke up and used his powers to destroy the eye holograms and helped Gaia vanquish Mato and Gan Q. Satoshi then absorbed the power stolen from him and Gan Q reverted to his mummified state. After Gaia turned into Ultraman Gaia Supreme, Gan Q exploded from the power of the Photon Stream. Trivia *Gan-Q's name is a pun on the Japanese word for . *On the outside of Gan-Q's body there is only 17 eyes visible. *Gan-Q is possibly based off of Argus Panoptes, the greek mythological giant with a thousand eyes, as Gan-Q has many eyes inside and out of it`s body. *Gan-Q Code No.2's red stripes are a recycled from Fire Golza's costume. *Gan-Q design is based on the Leo monster Alien Akumania. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Gan Q appears in episodes 5 and 6 of Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. The 2nd monster controlled by Kate and unleashed upon Gomora when her Fire Golza fell, Gan Q opened up with a series of shots from his eye cannon. Gomora quickly dodged, leaping to the side. The blasts continued flying until smashing into the rising Fire Golza! His ally fell, his entire body being engulfed in an explosion. The loss of her monster didn’t effect Kate who called her monster back just as the rest of ZAP SPACY arrived. While her fiery Golza was gone for good, her Gan Q would come in handy again. After fooling ZAP SPACY into believing Rei had attacked and demolished much of the human population of Bolias, Kate attacked the team and left the Pendragon damaged. She then followed Rei, locating him after he defeated the monster Twin Tail. Gan Q attacked Litra and she demanded a battle between Gan Q and Gomora, but Rei declined. She had another way of forcing him into battle: use a hostage! She made Oki appear before Gan Q, restrained by chains. When she demanded that Gan Q kill the human, Rei gave in and let loose Gomora! The two titans battled, but it took more than the combined might of Gomora and Litra to tackle such a juggernaut. As the battle raged, the Pendragon flew in, newly repaired and armed. Flying by Litra’s side, the ship unleashed its most destructive weapon on Gan Q: the Super Omega Gun! The beam exploded on the strange beast, sending it crashing to the ground in a fit before its entire body was destroyed in a titanic blast. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Gan Q returns in the film Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was killed by Ultraseven during the final battle. He is also one of the monsters that make up Beryudora's body. Trivia *The Gan Q suit from Ultra Galaxy was re-used for his appearance in the film. Ultra Zero Fight Gan-Q reappeared in episodes 1, 2, 5, and 6 of the mini-series, Ultra Zero Fight, as THE Gan Q, as a part of "The Four Beast Warriors of Hell". In this short series, Gan-Q was one of the many monsters revived by Alien Bat (along with Red King, Galberos, and Bemstar,) to battle against Ultraman Zero. Shortly after Ultraman Zero killed Galberos with his Zero Sluggers, Gan-Q teamed up with Bemstar to battle and Ultra by using their absorption and redirection abilities to fend him off. While it was mildly successful at first, Ultraman Zero managed to transform into his Luna Miracle form and managed to destroy both Gan-Q and Bemstar at the same time by destroying them from inside out their absorptional regions. Trivia *The Gan-Q Suit from Ultraman Gaia was reused for Gan-Q's appearance in the mini-series. Powers and Abilities *Energy Blasts: Gan Q can fire strong purple energy blasts from its eye. *Homing Eyes: From its smaller eyes, Gan Q can launch replicas of its eyes that will home in on a target. Instead of zooming in like a missile, these replicas will act much like secondary units, firing weak, missile-strength blasts at an opponent. *Teleportation: In order to confuse opponents, Gan Q can teleport short distances. *Absorption:Gan Q can absorb foreign objects, and in turn fire them back out as a projectile attack if needed. If he absorbs a living being, he/she wil be tortured with nonstop laughter while being surrounded by thousands of eyes (used on Gaia). *Mini-Eye Cannon: Gan Q can launch smaller, missile-strength versions of its Eye Cannons from the smaller eyes on its arms and legs. Gallery Pictures gan_q3.jpg|Gan-Q's main eye gan_q5.jpg gan_q6.jpg|Ultraman Gaia inside Gan-Q Ultrmn G Gn-Q.png|Gan-Q Code No.02 Full Gan-Q.png|Gan-Q! Gan-qQ.jpg|Kate's Gan-Q Alien Bat and The Four Beast Warriors of Hell.jpg|Gan-Q as the member of 'The Four Beast Warriors of Hell' gan_q2.jpg|Gan-Q attacked the city gan_q1.jpg gan_q4.jpg|Gan-Q's Beam Videos Category:Ultraman Gaia Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Member of The Four Beast Warriors of Hell Category:Aliens